Avatar Is the pairing right in the show?
by Angel Cry13
Summary: A sit of questions that my friend brought up during my break that got me and some of friends thinking about. Is the pairing right in the show? So if you want something to think or talk to a friend about look at the list of questions.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Avatar)

**Avatar: The Last Air Bender - Is the pairing right in the show? (Note that over time I will add more questions)**

As you can see by the title, is the pair right in the Avatar show? The reason why I asked this is because me and my group of friends were talking about it during my break. One of friends is a big Aang x Katara fan and the other one is a big Zuko x Katara fan. I was middle listening to them arguing about it. Then another of my friend joined in. She likes both pairing. As they talk about Avatar, she brought up some questions that made everyone think about the pairing. I thought about and decide to post some her question here on .

When did Zuko and Mai became couples?

Does Zuko really love Mai?

What is Katara true feeling towards Aang?

Does Katara really love Aang, or is it a "Hero Love"?

Why did the Directors give Zuko and Katara so much in common in the show? For examples: Zuko was the "Blue Spirit" and Katara was the "Painted Lady". Zuko and Katara both lost their mother to the Fire Nation. Their bender content two element (Fire, Lighting bending and Water, Blood bending) and much more.

Do you think Aang should end up with Toph during Book: 3?

Do you think Zuko should end up with Ty Lee during Book: 3?

Do you think the story line might be a bit different if Jin came back to the show?

If Jin did come back to the show, how should she react knowing that who Zuko really is?

Do you think Zuko should end up with Jin?

What did Ty Lee meant when she said, "I know you" to Zuko during Book: 3 - The Beach?

If the Directors are planning to do Book: 4, do you think they might do something that involve Zuko and Katara getting a romantic moment?

Again me and my friends were talking about Avatar: The Last Air Bender. We soon end up talking about all the questions that "Nick" gave us at seaon 3. Another words, more questions then answers. (Add in 2009 Dec. 17)

What really happen to Zuko's mother?

How come Zuko's mother never connected him?

Where was Zuko's mother hiding?

Will Zuko be a good king of the Fire Nation?

How would Zuko bring trust back to the Fire Nation?

Are there Air Benders that survived the genocide? If so, where were they hidding all this time? I

If there are survivors from the Air Benders Genocide, do you think there ways had change or not? (Meaning that their way of life had change because of the genocide or not)

Will Aang start teaching air bending?

What happen to Azula after the war?

Are there still some soldiers that are still loyal to Zuko's father? If so, will there be another war to over take the the Fire Nation for the name Ozai?

Will Toph tell Sokka how she really feels about him?

Will there be a book 4? If so, which sound better Book 4: Air, Book 4: Avatar, or Book 4: The Nations?

I might add more questions later on, if me and my friends started to talk about Avatar: The Last Air Bender. If you have questions about the show as well, send them to me so I can post it for you.


	2. More questions then answers

(I don't own Avatar)

**Avatar: The Last Air Bender - Is the pairing right in the show? (Note that over time I will add more questions)**

As you can see by the title, is the pair right in the Avatar show? The reason why I asked this is because me and my group of friends were talking about it during my break. One of friends is a big Aang x Katara fan and the other one is a big Zuko x Katara fan. I was middle listening to them arguing about it. Then another of my friend joined in. She likes both pairing. As they talk about Avatar, she brought up some questions that made everyone think about the pairing. I thought about and decide to post some her question here on .

When did Zuko and Mai became couples?

Does Zuko really love Mai?

What is Katara true feeling towards Aang?

Does Katara really love Aang, or is it a "Hero Love"?

Why did the Directors give Zuko and Katara so much in common in the show? For examples: Zuko was the "Blue Spirit" and Katara was the "Painted Lady". Zuko and Katara both lost their mother to the Fire Nation. Their bender content two element (Fire, Lighting bending and Water, Blood bending) and much more.

Do you think Aang should end up with Toph during Book: 3?

Do you think Zuko should end up with Ty Lee during Book: 3?

Do you think the story line might be a bit different if Jin came back to the show?

If Jin did come back to the show, how should she react knowing that who Zuko really is?

Do you think Zuko should end up with Jin?

What did Ty Lee meant when she said, "I know you" to Zuko during Book: 3 - The Beach?

If the Directors are planning to do Book: 4, do you think they might do something that involve Zuko and Katara getting a romantic moment?

Again me and my friends were talking about Avatar: The Last Air Bender. We soon end up talking about all the questions that "Nick" gave us at seaon 3. Another words, more questions then answers. (Add in 2009 Dec. 17)

What really happen to Zuko's mother?

How come Zuko's mother never connected him?

Where was Zuko's mother hiding?

Will Zuko be a good king of the Fire Nation?

How would Zuko bring trust back to the Fire Nation?

Are there Air Benders that survived the genocide? If so, where were they hidding all this time? I

If there are survivors from the Air Benders Genocide, do you think there ways had change or not? (Meaning that their way of life had change because of the genocide or not)

Will Aang start teaching air bending?

What happen to Azula after the war?

Are there still some soldiers that are still loyal to Zuko's father? If so, will there be another war to over take the the Fire Nation for the name Ozai?

Will Toph tell Sokka how she really feels about him?

Will there be a book 4? If so, which sound better Book 4: Air, Book 4: Avatar, or Book 4: The Nations?

I might add more questions later on, if me and my friends started to talk about Avatar: The Last Air Bender. If you have questions about the show as well, send them to me so I can post it for you.


End file.
